Warm Water
by quantumchickpea
Summary: The moonlight shined down on Ladybug as she released the opal hued akuma from her crimson hued yo-yo. He had never seen her look so gorgeous and he couldn't wait to show her what surprise he had laid out for her.


Chat watched as the opal akuma fluttered from Ladybug's shiny crimson yo-yo. The stars and moonlight made the highlights in her dark hair sparkle and her sapphire eyes glitter in the starlight. Her complexion seemed to glow in the blue glow of the night sky and the low light cast down by the full moon. Her pink lips curled up on the edges as she smiled and put her hands on her hips. She slowly gazed down to look at Chat Noir with a knowing smile.

She took in his glimmering emerald eyes as they stared at her like two big pools of wonder. His peach lips were parted as he got lost in her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she became confused as to why he was staring at her like that.

"What? What is it, kitty?" Ladybug searched his eyes with her own as she contemplated what he could be thinking.

Chat shook his head and cleared his throat as he ignored the heat that was pooling between his legs. His suit was entirely too tight and all he wanted to do was get rid of it. Wanted to take his claws to her rose suit and rip it clean off of her body, revealing her gorgeous silhouette that was beneath it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ladybug giggled and her laugh only made it that much harder to not spin her and dip her into a kiss that she would never be able to forget.

"I want to show you something." Chat touched her bicep and slowly trailed his fingertips down her arm until he reached her hand.

Ladybug parted her lips before she pressed them together in a warm smile as she lowered her lashes. She bit her bottom lip as he gently pulled her closer, pulling his steel bo staff from his back.

"Hold on tight, M'Lady." Chat smiled and gazed at her through his long lashes and dark mask.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on, pressing her cheek against his chest as he extended his staff and took her across the city. He bounded from rooftop to rooftop and she hid her face into his chest, taking in his dark and rich scent. It was familiar, yet mysterious. It was dark, forbidden, and laced in sin. She gently pressed her soft puffy lips against his smooth leather suit, gently nibbling and sucking on the material. A dark, deep, purr rumbled through his chest and against her warm cheek. It ran through her fingertips and down between her legs. She let out a gasp and clutched at his shoulders, hearing him softly chuckle.

"Chat got your tongue, M'Lady?" Chat smirked as he landed on a rooftop, put his staff away, and slowly ran his hands up her arms. He wrapped his gloved hands around her wrists and gently slid her hands from his shoulders, making sure to let them move over his muscular pecs. Letting her feel his toned muscles beneath his skin-tight suit that was darker than the night sky.

"I think he has more than her tongue right meow." Ladybug stared at him through her lashes and he brought his lips closer to hers.

"Mmm… I like when you pun." Chat brought one side of his lips up to showcase one of his canines. He gently touched her chin and turned her gaze to what he had laid out for them. "I'd love nothing more than to show you how much I love you, but first I have a little surprise for you."

Ladybug's eyes widened and sparked in the moonlight as she took in what he had done. She was shocked to say the least that he had made something so magical and romantic. She took in the way the moonlight cast an ethereal glow on the white mesh canopy that hung from an ornate decoration on a roof. It gracefully fell from the thin wooden ring and bordered a crimson blanket that was covered in satin pillows. Some were tufted and others were plain, but they were all black and red. She got lost in the bouquets of wine hued roses that circled the area. Rose petals dusted the pillows and a silver bucket of ice housed a bottle of aged Pinot Noir. One that she knew was far too expensive. Cream toned candles were strewn about and each warm flame flickered in the gentle breeze.

Her hands raised to her lips as she became overwhelmed. It was far too much. Everything about it was too much. It was gorgeous and she had never felt so spoiled. He had spoiled her before, but this was a whole new level. She shook her head as tears threatened the corners of her eyes.

"Kitty…" Ladybug couldn't meet his gaze as she tried to take it all in. "I- This is- I- amazing." She slowly let her hands fall from her lips as she watched him for a moment.

He walked over to her with slow, procise, steps. Chat smiled at her and ran his fingertip along her hip, gently teasing her with it until he reached her hand. She got lost in how he slowly raised her hand to his lips and gently pressed his lips against her knuckles.

"Only the best for M'lady." Chat gazed at her as he kept his soft lips on her knuckles. He slowly straightened up and gently guided her to the lavish pillows. "Wine?"

"Yes, please." Ladybug let him take her into this other world where there was no one but them. No akumas, no drama, no friends, no family, and no Hawkmoth. Just him and her. She sighed as he helped her sit down before he let her hand go to sit beside her on the pillows.

Chat took the bottle out of the bucket and picked up the bottle opener to screw it into the cork. He turned it over and over again until it popped open with a loud sound that made Ladybug squeal. Chat laughed and took up one of the glasses, tilting it to the side to fill it for her. He passed her the glass with a warm smile before he poured his own.

"Thank you, kitty. For everything." Ladybug sighed as she brought the wine to her lips.

"Anything for you, Bugaboo. You deserve it more than anyone." Chat took a sip from his own glass after he put the bottle back in the bucket.

"So… why did you really bring me here?" Ladybug took another sip of wine and laid on her side, along the soft pillows.

Chat laid down beside her, setting his glass down on the blanket. He slowly ran his fingertips along the side of her thigh and along her hip. He ran small gentle circles on her hip, causing her to shiver. "I wanted to spoil you. To show you how much I appreciate you. How much I truly love you."

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and ran her finger from his shoulder to the bell that sat below his chin. She flicked it, causing it to ring out in the night. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Chat grabbed her hip and pulled her closer towards him. "I miss you when you're not beside me. I think about you when I sleep, when I eat, when I am awake. I eat, breathe, and dream about you. You're everything to me, M'Lady."

Ladybug's heart beat fast in her chest and her throat felt tight. She vibrated between her thighs as she felt herself swell and all she wanted to do was touch him, make him purr and say her name in that dark voice that he only showed her.

"Say my name…" Ladybug whispered as she found her lips painfully close to his. "Please."

"Ladybug…" Chat sighed as he forgot about the wine and only focused on her.

"Say my actual name…" Ladybug added as she licked her lips and gently rubbed the tip of her nose against his. She brushed her lips against his cheek as she barely touched his skin. She ran her fingertips along his forearm and up his bicep. Her breathing, heavy and hot. She whispered into his ear, "C'mon… kitty. Say it…"

Chat swallowed hard as he felt her parted lips graze his cheek as she trailed her way to his ear. Her lips slowly closed around the shell of his ear and he melted for her. "Mari-nette…"

"That's my kitty." Ladybug smirked as she bit his ear and nibbled on it.

Chat moaned and pinned her to the pillows, knocking the wine over in the process. She gasped and moaned as he brought his lips close to hers. A smirk played on his lips as he stared into her eyes, taking in her sultry expression with his smoldering one. "My Purr...incess…"

Ladybug softly moaned as he brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue along her swollen bottom lip and flicked the top one in a slow, tantalizing, movement. She let a soft mewl pass her lips as she dipped her tongue between her lips to meet his warm one. Chat purred from deep within his chest and ran his fingertip between her breasts, along her taut stomach, until he reached between her slender legs. Ladybug gasped against his lips and arched her back as he ran his fingers along her wet sex.

"Minou…" Ladybug sighed as she threw her hands down to the blanket and slowly gathered it into her fists. "Ah…" She moaned and he slowly trailed kisses along her neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked along her suit as he made his way down her body. His tongue and lips stopped on each of her peaked nipples. He made sure to take his time with each one. Slowly circling each one with his warm tongue, wrapping his lips around each one. She gasped and spread her legs around his body as she rolled her hips, seeking satisfaction against his talented fingers. He slowly circled her swollen clit, feeling her get wetter with each lick of his tongue.

"Mew for me." Chat softly spoke in a voice that was liquid honey as he slowly took his time, marking her with his mouth. He moved down her body, pressing kisses along her stomach and hips. His lips trailed between her thighs and he slowly slid his fingers beneath her thighs, suddenly yanking her closer. He wrapped his lips around her pussy and pressed his tongue against her wet slit.

Ladybug gasped and cried out as he moved his tongue against her warm sex.

He slowly closed his lips, sucking on her clit through her soft suit; before, he slightly peered up through his messy bangs at her smoldering gaze. "I want to taste you. I'm sure you taste devine as always, M'Lady."

Ladybug moaned and reached down to run her fingers along his smooth cat ears and soft golden hair. "Close your eyes."

Chat slowly closed her eyes and waited for her to tell him to look. His adrenaline rushed through his body, starting at his heart and spreading out in teasing waves that only made him crave her more.

"You can open your eyes kitty." Ladybug softly spoke and watched him flutter his lashes and nearly lose his strength in his arms as he gazed at her.

Her suit was now a see through teddy that had a slit up the front. It slowly glided down the sides of her stomach and her panties were nowhere to be found. Black lace thigh highs sat on her gorgeous legs and red heels were on her feet. He let a purr radiate from him as he took her in.

"Absolutely stunning." Chat's voice came out like a prayer as he took her in. He slowly dipped his head down to lick from her tight entrance to her swollen bud as it shined underneath the starlight. Everything about her was gorgeous and he couldn't believe that she was his. All his and no one else's. "Sweet. Just like I remember."

Ladybug gasped and moaned as she watched his expert tongue run along her folds, circling her clit before his lips wrapped around it and sucked. Her breasts rose and fell in the moonlight as her thighs trembled. Her muscles tensed up as she neared the edge, but he stopped right as she was about to.

"Not yet." Chat smirked and kissed her hips, gently turning her over to face the pillows. "I want to lavish you and take you like this. Slow. Savoring you."

Ladybug softly moaned as he lifted her hips, placing another pillow beneath them. He sat back on his boots and slowly ran his gloved hands up her thighs and along her hips, pushing her teddy up her spine. The soft, thin, material grazed her warm skin that was tingling and on edge. She moaned into a pillow, biting down on it as he ran his belt tail between her thighs. He gently smacked her swollen bud with it and let her arousal coat the cool leather. She gasped and mewled as he worked her gently with his tail.

She was more than ready and he knew it. He had learned every small hint and sign that she wanted him. That she needed him and no one else. Chat slowly pulled his bell down, slowly revealing his muscular body. A body that he had worked really hard at earning by going to the gym and rescuing people. Ladybug peered over her shoulder as he released what laid between his thighs. The tip glimmered in the moonlight as precum spilled down the head. She licked her lips and parted them as he ran his dripping cock between her thighs.

Ladybug moaned and turned her head back to the pillows as he stretched out along her body, slowly letting his skin touch more of hers as he relaxed above her. His back muscles flexed and his biceps hardened. He gently brushed his lips against her shoulder, tracing her black cat tattoo that was placed there a few months earlier.

"That tattoo still suits you." Chat whispered against her warm skin as he made his way up to her neck, slowly moving his hips against her rounded behind. His warm cock teased her folds as he pressed kisses along her pulse point. She gasped and softly moaned as he licked the shell of her ear, wrapping his lips around it to nibble a little.

Ladybug mewled and pressed her behind against his cock, making him growl from deep within his chest. "Does it?" She teased playfully and he smirked against her skin.

"Mmm… I think I look much better on you." Chat softly chuckled as she gasped and feigned irritation.

"Good thing I like you on me." Ladybug shot back and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Chat purred, touched her chin, and brought his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Yeah." Ladybug smirked and gasped as he entered her, covering her swollen lips with his own. She sighed and melted as he slowly moved within her, taking his time.

He filled her and stretched her open, consuming her with his needy mouth. His deep purring spread from his chest and radiated down his body to his cock; where it teased her pussy. She moaned into his mouth as he slowly slipped his hand along his hip and around 'til he reached between her legs. He circled her swollen, sensitive, bud and watched her turn her face to moan into the pillows as she gripped them.

"How does it feel?" Chat softly groaned in her ear as he kissed along her shoulder.

"Ah- amazing." Ladybug gasped as she took her face from the pillow.

How slowly moved within her, stroking her walls with his swollen cock, causing her to cry out incoherent phrases. His fingertip slowly circled her clit before he pinched it gently and tugged a little on it. She gasped and moaned as he went back to rolling his fingertip over it. He spread his fingers and ran them on both sides of her inner folds, shaking them back and forth until she was whimpering.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Chat whispered against her ear, his back muscles flexing in time with his arms as he held himself up. He rocked his hips and felt her trembling beneath him as his purrs vibrated against her sensitive skin. Her walls clenched and unclenched around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

"I- I'm so- so close." Ladybug suddenly felt her thighs spreading further as she trembled all over. Her toes curled and with one more flick of Chat's wrist and with a slight angle change… she cried out and trembled. Letting go around his cock as she called out his name with an endless sea of admiration.

Chat panted and moaned as he sped up, riding out her orgasm and pushing his own onward. He slipped his hand out to grip the sheets on either side of her and she got lost in how his eyes slowly shut and his lips parted as she watched over her shoulder. She turned away and softly mewled as he pumped into her harder. His muscular ass flexed with each slow thrust of his hips. Ladybug reached behind her and grabbed his side with her fingertips, causing him to tremble and let go with a loud moan. He rested against her back, his chest rising and falling against her damp skin. She softly whimpered as he pulled out and rolled her onto her back. Chat settled between her thighs and propped himself up on his forearms, taking in her satisfied expression.

Ladybug ran her fingertips along his cheeks, brushing her thumbs against his damp skin. "I love you, Adrien. Love you more than anyone in this world. I can't see myself without you. You consume my every thought and every move."

"I love you too." Chat smiled and leaned down to kiss her swollen pink lips.

Ladybug pushed him away to softly laugh. "You spilled the wine."

Chat looked over at the wet blanket and took in how they were covered in it. He shrugged and went back to kiss her again, rolling her on top of him. He laid in the spilled wine and didn't care as she sat back on his hips with her hands on his bare chest. She traced his nipples with her fingertips and sighed as she rolled her hips.

"Now you're all dirty." Ladybug teased and Chat snorted.

"Pretty sure I was dirty well… before I spilled the wine, M'Lady." Chat smirked at her and she laid down to press her body flushed with his, giggling until her stomach hurt.

Song I wrote to:

Warm Water by BANKS


End file.
